PCT Publication number WO2008042943, discloses a floating system positioned in a body of water having a water bottom, the system comprising a host member floating on a surface of the water; a flotation module floating under the surface of the water; a flexible hose connecting the host member to the flotation module; and an elongated underwater line structure, comprising a top portion connected to the flotation module; a bottom portion extending to the water bottom and adapted to connect to a flowline lying on the water bottom; and at least one of the top portion and the bottom portion comprising a catenary configuration. PCT Publication number WO2008042943 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
PCT Publication number WO2008036728, discloses a floating system positioned in a body of water having a water bottom, the system comprising a host member floating in the water; an elongated underwater line structure, comprising a top connected to the host; a bottom extending to the seabed and adapted to connect to a flowline lying on the seabed; a first portion of the line structure being shaped concave upward; a second portion of the line structure being shaped concave upward; and a transition segment between being shaped concave downward, the transition segment located between the first portion and the second portion. PCT Publication number WO2008036728 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.